Bar 17
by xShiruko
Summary: En Kabukichō existe cierto bar de hosts, llamado 17. Y el seductor jefe de éste, Natsu, decide un día cualquiera reclutar a un ingenuo pero determinado tierno niño que lo cautiva. Ésta es la historia de la transformación radical del bar 17, junto a la llegada de Sawamura Eijun a la vida de Miyuki Kazuya y sus alrededores. [AU. Parejas variadas]. EN HIATUS.
1. Una noche destacable

Hola o/. Este es mi segundo fanfic para Daiya no Ace, puesto que me encanta el MiyuSawa y se me vino esta idea a la cabeza.

Espero que lo disfrutes.

**Disclaimer: **Diamond no Ace no le pertenece a Terajima Yuuji, no a mí.

* * *

><p>Una noche destacable<p>

Esa era su décimo quinta clienta de la noche, ¿o décimo séptima? Ya no lleva la cuenta, aunque sí lo hace cuando está aburrido en su caótico trabajo como _host_. La mujer sentada a su lado –demasiado cerca para su gusto–usaba un color rojísimo en los labios, y con el paso de la noche, su maquillaje se desvanecía de su maduro rostro. Había tomado unas siete copas, sin saber detenerse, por lo que su acompañante cansado de tener que contestar preguntas absurdas de una mujer mayor, le ofreció amablemente un taxi para que se largara a su casa de una vez. Omitiendo, por supuesto, palabras groseras o no la volvería ver y eso resultaba en menos ganancias para él y su negocio.

–Sakurazawa-san…– Iba a repetirle por tercera vez que su turno había terminado hace quince minutos atrás. Estaba agotado, pero su acompañante aún creía que la noche era joven. Aunque ella ya no lo era hace mucho…

–_Natsu-kun~,_ sírveme más ron, ¿sí? – pidió melodiosamente la mujer llamándolo por su apodo, lo que le causó desazón viniendo de una borracha. La fémina agarró la tela del brazo de su camisa, causando que se le arrugara. Al día siguiente tendría que lavar su elegante traje azul marino, seguramente.

Estaba acostumbrado a tener que soportar clientas que se le pegaban como pegamento, que le pidieran más que solo compañía, que tocaran lugares de su cuerpo sin permiso, pero no le gustaba esa sensación por más normal que le resultara. Cosa que nunca demostraba en su expresión, siempre tranquila y sonriente. Debía ser así, para el trabajo que laboraba.

–Sakurazawa-san, ya es tarde. Ya le pedí el taxi…– respondió, tratando de sonar amable. No sabe si lo logró o no, pero para su buena suerte, un peliverde con un flequillo hacia el lado y de terno azul marino como el suyo, se acercó a ellos, serio. Un compañero venía a su rescate, en el mejor de los casos. Nunca se sabía que haría el peliverde ya nombrado con respecto a él.

–Siento interrumpirlos, pero necesitamos la ayuda de Natsu en un asunto importante. – _Yone_, como se hacía llamar, le quitó de las manos la copa de cristal a la mujer sutilmente, sonriendo en modo de disculpa. No recibió ningún tipo de rechazo de ella, por lo que Natsu se sintió aliviado de poder salir de ahí sin tener problemas.

–Oh, eso es una pena. Pero puedes volver cuando quieras, Sakurazawa-san. – dijo esperando que sus palabras y tono de voz fueran creíbles.

_Natsu_ se levantó, seguido de su clienta –una de las que más dinero le daba cuando visitaba el lugar, una _clienta especial_–, despachándola por la puerta de entrada –la delantera–, y no por la trasera, como usualmente lo hacía cuando las clientas se iban muy tarde y en estados deplorables, razón por la que_ Natsu_ estableció esa regla para evitar que su local fuese mal visto. Una total ironía para lo que en realidad se realizaba ahí. No obstante, fue _Yone_ quien le señaló que lo hiciera finalmente, así que no dudó profundamente.

Aquella era la última persona que permanecía en el local sin ser parte del personal. Los que sí, deambulaban por ahí, conversando pequeñeces, y sonriendo ausentes. Natsu rogaba a dioses en los que no creía, pidiendo que _Sakurazawa-san_ no volviese. No para emborracharse de pies a cabeza, al menos.

–Miyuki –_Yone_ lo llamó por su verdadero nombre, como pocos lo hacían y también desconocido para muchos, demostrando la confianza que Miyuki le transmitía, siendo el dueño y host más popular del bar 17, y él, Kuramochi Youichi, –o _Yone_– su mano derecha, merecedor de ese puesto desde hace 5 años.

– ¿Qué pasa? –Miyuki preguntó, igual de exasperado como se le veía a Kuramochi, aunque por distintas razones.

–Hay unos tipos molestando a un pobre diablo afuera– respondió haciendo ademán al pasillo a unos metros detrás de ellos que llevaba a la puerta trasera, que además resultaba ser la vía de escape del primer piso.

Miyuki meditó un rato, pensó que esa noche no podría dormir bien sabiendo que no le había prestado ayuda a alguien que la necesitaba y que cabía la posibilidad de encontrar un cadáver, al otro día, cuando fuese a botar la basura. Esas cuestiones nunca se sabían en Kabuki-cho, –en donde estaba su bar de hosts, y su propio _hogar–, _como en los juegos de azar. A pesar de haber probabilidades, en realidad nada era exacto.

Así, maldiciéndose a sí mismo por ser un alma altruista y de buenos propósitos, se dirigió junto a Kuramochi hacia la conmoción que se avecinaba a pasos agigantados a su vida, con nombre y apellido.

Unos minutos después, prominentes y robustas espaldas le impedían la vista al joven que estaba atrapado entre el círculo imaginario que los hombres habían creado. Las riñas no eran inusuales, ni tampoco la desproporcionalidad que se producía en cuanto a la cantidad de personas de los bandos contrarios cada vez que había enfrentamientos, así que _Natsu_ analizó la escena extrañado. Lo que lo mantenía relativamente asombrado y en guardia ante cualquier situación que se le presentara consiguientemente era su _intuición_. La intuición que formó durante sus ocho años de experiencia como host, –en los cuales tuvo que hacer, resistir y presenciar diversas cosas– le decía que debía ser precavido con el individuo que sus ojos no lograban ver completamente aún.

Los hombros de Miyuki se tensaron cuando oyó un grito en son de reclamo próximo a él, un tono de voz jovialmente enojado.

– ¡Cállate, estúpido! –el desconocido que estaba siendo intimidado soltó, mientras empujaba a sus agresores y, Miyuki y Kuramochi daban un paso atrás. En ese momento, ambos pudieron ver el rostro del susodicho. Era pequeño al lado de los sujetos, pero no así junto a Kuramochi. Miyuki no podía ver de qué color eran sus ojos, pero una intensidad increíble emanaba de ellos. En tal oscuridad en la que se encontraban, en donde solo un farol a metros de distancia alumbraba el frío asfalto seco y provocaba así las sombras de sus figuras, Miyuki podía sentir el aura del desconocido, algo como determinación flotando en el lugar.

Aquellos altos hombres de capucha podrían verse aterradores para cualquier persona, pero no para él. El chico que gritaba no se oía para nada atemorizado, ni sorprendido siquiera. Parecía no tener intenciones de irse sin pelear, aunque terminase perdiendo y con más que unos moretones en el proceso. Lo cual era lo más probable, según la experiencia que Miyuki tenía archivada en su memoria.

_Natsu _y _Yone_, que habían pasado desapercibidos gracias a la ambigüedad de la noche, se convirtieron en el centro de atención, por las palabras que salían de los labios del primero.

–Oigan, dejen al niño en paz–musitó Miyuki, lo suficientemente alto para ser escuchado por los presentes. Su voz era tranquila, pero con peso en ella. Sus palabras, –haciendo una simple petición– amables, pero la expresión de su rostro aterradora, turbante. Sin contar que el reflejo de sus gafas no permitía ver sus ojos, como si llevara una máscara que lo protegía a todo momento, o un escudo para que nadie pudiese ver lo que escondía detrás de sus almendrados iris.

– ¡No me llames niño! – chilló el joven, acercándose desafiante al osado que lo llamó _niñ_o. Al fin, Miyuki pudo ver claramente a la persona que pretendía defender. Tenía un aspecto infantil, una voz ruidosa y molesta, el cabello café, era más bajo y pequeño que él. Le pareció _adorable_ al instante, por lo que una sonrisa de medio lado brotó en su rostro. El _niño _mostraba algunos moretones en partes de su cuerpo que estaban descubiertas, pero nada grave. Y aquella decisión que vio en él, tocó un _switch_ en su mente.

Quizás, aquel tierno _niño _podría serle de utilidad.

–Yone, encárgate de ellos–ordenó bruscamente a su compañero. Había encontrado una cosa interesante, y esa era el joven en frente suyo. No permitiría que se le escapara estando en su territorio, arriesgándose a que alguien más lo hallase.

Por supuesto que no.

Kuramochi asintió refunfuñando, ante las protestas de los hombres de capucha, que se veían siendo subestimados. Sin embargo, ellos no sabían. No entendían que la superficie en la que estaban parados era propiedad de Natsu del bar 17, el hombre más formidable de Kabukicho.

Y_ Natsu_, o mejor dicho, Miyuki Kazuya, tampoco logró comprender que la llegada de ese _niño _ruidoso a su podrido universo causaría tales desastres a su alrededor y en él mismo.

* * *

><p>En fin, espero críticas constructivas, dudas, comentarios, etc., en los reviews.<p>

Nos estamos leyendo \o/


	2. Como siempre lo hacía

**Disclaimer: **Diamond no Ace ni sus múltiples nombres me pertenece~.

Capítulo 2

Tres platos rotos, y la cuenta sigue con cinco copas desquebrajadas.

Sawamura Eijun, el tierno joven de 17 años –según la información que el mencionado proporcionó–, provocaba que lentamente Miyuki se arrepienta de lo sucedido el día anterior.

* * *

><p>[Flash Back]<p>

Kuramochi había desaparecido en la escasa luz artificial de la noche junto a los gigantes cobardes de naturaleza, pues así se demostraron en presencia de aquellas diminutas orbes, aún más profundas y misteriosas que el crepúsculo, transmitiendo una infinidad de sentimientos insurgentes que no llegan al puerto destinado; la actitud de los sujetos cambió, estremeciéndose asustados cuando a sus oídos llegó el sonido de la particular risa de Kuramochi, junto a esos ojos afilados que parecían brillar con excitación. Excitación por comenzar su t_rabajo, _el que terminó en un dos por tres, con artimañas y simples pero duros y pesados puntapiés. Después de todo, eran su especialidad.

El ocuparse de todo tipo de "contrariedades" que se producían alrededor del Bar 17 lo entretenía en demasía, necesitando un mínimo esfuerzo para sopesar soluciones definitivas a las mismas cuestiones y encargándose de ellas en el acto. Claro, existían diversos asuntos que necesitaban más _observación _y meditación que otros, por lo que era indispensable ser preciso, determinado, ágil y rápido, pero también era conveniente tener personas de confianza a su disposición. Aquellas eran elegidas por su jefe, Miyuki, que con su increíble manejo de situaciones podía hacer que cualquier persona estuviese bailando a su merced en un instante.

Se arregló un poco el cuello del traje, sacudiéndolo del polvo y sangre que le salpicó a este, entrando impasible al bar. Entró al extenso salón, en donde atendían a los clientes y, como suponía, se encontraba su jefe con el chiquillo gritón al que salvaron. Se quedó a una distancia prudente, escrutando cada movimiento en ese círculo.

– Kuramochi, tienes un poco sucio ahí _–_llamó una voz detrás suyo; Shirasu, con ese aire serio tan característico, haciendo que se volteara. Le entregó un pulcro pañuelo que sacó del bolsillo de su traje de camarero.

Shirasu Kenjiro, su mayor hombre de confianza, y clasificado como el más sereno también. Rodeaban la misma edad, por lo que tenían una agradable afinidad. Generalmente, Kuramochi buscaría peleas y sería Shirasu quien le detendría. Se podría decir que tenían una buena amistad.

– Ah, gracias _–_replicó vagamente, limpiándose las manchas rojas que yacían en sus nudillos. Los sentía un poco doloridos, pero se lo esperaba. No era una sensación nueva, siempre había algo que alteraba su plan de día tranquilo. Y ciertamente existían otras cosas más importantes que golpear a unos tipos, esas que permanecen en el aire, palpitantes.

Lo que realmente lo mantenía preocupado era el chico que se encontraba a metros de sí, y su sonriente jefe. Kuramochi percibía cierto brillo en los ojos del último, ese que tenía cuando encontraba una persona que picaba su interés, bien sabía el peliverde sobre aquello. No por nada llevaba años siendo el hombre de confianza de Natsu, comprendiendo infinidad de cosas sobre él, pero no sabía si era una buena opción la que estaba tomando. El joven se veía demasiado inocente, impoluto e inexperto, lo que no precedía nada bueno. Pero Miyuki parecía pensar todo lo contrario, pues rodeaba condescendiente los hombros del chico con una sonrisa seductora, sugestiva, atrayente. Aquella letal sonrisa, como una flauta que hechiza a sus interlocutores, despertaba un interés extraño en Sawamura Eijun, el cual se sentía atrapado, a causa de ese aspecto tan fresco y lleno de liderazgo que lucía el hombre al que llamaban Natsu.

Al ver que la cara del chico fluctuaba entre terquedad e indecisión, Kuramochi concluyó que su jefe _definitivamente _quería poseer lo que el chico le podría ofrecer. Así que resolvió no expresar sus dudas en voz alta con él, pero no por eso dejó de sentir cierta desazón en el estómago sobre el asunto.

[Fin Flash Back]

* * *

><p>– Oi, oi. Pobres platos <em>–<em>entre risas, el rubio más guapo y arrogante de Kabukichō, Narumiya Mei, se burló del chico nuevo; Sawamura, que estaba lavando la losa en la cocina ante la atenta mirada de todos los presentes.

– ¡C-cállate!_ –_exclamó Eijun, ganándose una sonrisa ladeada del rubio.

– Meh, no sé qué vio Kazuya en ti, novato maleducado _–_con malicia, se inclinó hacia el castaño_–. _Si sigues así, yo mismo me encargaré de que te vayas. Y no será de una forma linda.

– Narumiya, ya déjalo _–_ ordenó Kuramochi, llegando de la nada_. _

– Qué aguafiestas _–_ el rubio se quejó, yéndose del lugar, aunque no sin antes de soltar una carcajada ahogada.

* * *

><p>Narumiya salió por la puerta trasera, junto grandes contenedores de basura a su lado, asegurándose de estar solo, sacando su celular cuando así lo creyó. Tenía siete llamadas perdidas de la misma persona. Aquellas eran buenas noticias, o muy malas.<p>

– _¡Narumiya-san! Al fin puedo hablar contigo_ _–_al otro lado de la línea, sonaba una voz exaltada.

– ¿Salió todo bien? _–_el rubio no puso atención a las palabras del otro. Solo quería saber los resultados.

–_S-sí…Ya estoy dentro –_el de cejas pronunciadas se decepcionó un poco al no ser realmente escuchado. Pero él era solo un lacayo. Eso y nada más.

–Asegúrate de que no te pillen y haz lo planeado, porque no me haré responsable de tu inerte cuerpo cuando estés muerto. Adiós.

* * *

><p>Natsu, que se había mantenido a su lado la mayoría del tiempo, tuvo que irse con el alma en un hilo a resolver otros asuntos, dejando así a Sawamura indefenso en su primer día en el bar 17. A primera hora en la mañana, su lista de enemigos ascendió a uno. Y es que Narumiya, <em>–<em>o el de cabeza blanca, como el sobrenombre que le puso reza_–_ tomó una aversión en contra suyo apenas Miyuki lo presentó a todo el personal. Aunque su salvador _–_dígase Kuramochi_–_ se mantuvo pendiente de él desde que llegó, regañándolo como si de un padre se tratase.

– Sawamura _–_reprendió el peliverde_–. _Debes comportarte, o no durarás mucho.

– Pero, senpai… ¡Ése cabeza blanca se metió conmigo primero, yo solo me defendí!

– No creo que importe quién empezó, ¿sabes? _–_Kuramochi expresó suspirando, para después dirigirse a los chismosos que habían pasado desapercibidos_–_. A ver...Furuya, ven.

Sawamura vio acercarse a un peliazul imponente, que pasó de estar en una esquina observando la escena al frente suyo, sin cambiar su expresión de aburrimiento en el trayecto.

– ¿Puedes ayudar a este idiota? Veo que todo lo que Miyuki le dijo no sirvió mucho, así que te dejo a cargo de él _–_Ordenó Kuramochi, notando las características de Sawamura que, en contra de su voluntad, le resultaban entrañables. En respuesta, Furuya asintió, y Sawamura gruñó al ser insultado tan normalmente por su senpai.

* * *

><p>– Así no, mira… ¿Cómo es que ni siquiera sabes lavar platos? Mejor vamos a limpiar las mesas…<em>–<em> susurrando sus quejas para sí, salió de la cocina dándole la espalda al nuevo, que lo siguió refunfuñando.

La cocina daba directamente hacia el gran salón, decorado con paredes de un color rojo con tonos oscuros, profundos. Los sofás negros adornaban la habitación proporcionalmente, acompañados de pequeñas y elegantes mesas de caoba. El _verdadero_ bar, de hecho, se encontraba desde una esquina a la opuesta al fondo del salón. Shirasu se encargaba de él, el cual siempre estaba detrás del mesón.

– Esto sí podrás hacerlo, solo es quitar el polvo…_–_ Kuramochi y Shirasu conversaban trivialidades en el bar, riéndose de la relación que el peliazul y el nuevo parecían estar formando.

– Arg, en verdad no entiendo por qué _ese tipo_ quiere que trabaje aquí…_–_comentó Sawamura, mientras pasaba un paño por una mesa cualquiera, teniendo que inclinarse un poco.

– _Miyuki-senpai_ _–_ corrigió a Eijun, que frunció el ceño por el gesto_–._ ¿Por qué aceptaste, de todos modos?

–…No tengo a dónde ir. Esta es la mejor y única opción que tenía…_–_Eijun cambió su humor de perros a uno nostálgico. Al principio, el aire de Natsu no le gustó. Demasiado sospechoso. Demasiado amigable para ser un extraño. Mas no sabía en qué sitio pasaría aquella noche, como las incontables noches pasadas. Quizás, pensó, no sería tan mala idea trabajar como host pues eran muy populares y conocidos en el distrito. Pero no sopesó que lo tendrían lavando platos y limpiando mesas.

– Todos estamos igual al principio…_–_añadió algo triste, bajo. Sin alcanzar a ser oído por su nuevo compañero.

– ¡No te escucho! Habla más alto, ¿quieres? _–_Sawamura se exasperó, comenzando una discusión con el de ojos azules eléctricos.

–Es que tú hablas muy- _–_Furuya se interrumpió debido a un estrepitoso y fuerte golpe en la puerta de entrada del recinto. Ambos miraron extrañados hacia ésta, buscando pistas de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Pronto, se oyó la misma pesada puerta cayendo al suelo gracias a la gravedad, dejando en el aire nubarrones de polvo espesos que se expandieron rápidamente.

Kuramochi saltó de su puesto en unos segundos, sintiendo la adrenalina bullir su sangre.

Aquello obviamente era premeditado, podría ser una _vuelta de mano_ llena de venganza o un simple ataque para infundir miedo, si es que nadie aparecía detrás del polvo ya esparcido por el lugar.

Para interrumpir sus pensamientos, una figura se formó en el aire. Mientras esta se acercaba, se vislumbraba que era de una persona de estructura pequeña. Kuramochi respiró hondo. Natsu no estaba, así que él debía tomar responsabilidad de lo que pasara en ese tenso momento.

Acercarse hacia la nubla habría sido imprudente, por lo que esperó cauto. _Bien, vamos bien._

– Ne~, ¿hay alguien que valga la pena aquí? _–_ una voz extremadamente familiar, con ese tono inocente y melodioso que jamás olvidaría, le hizo estremecer. Sus sentidos parecieron sumirse en una especie de letargo, dejando su cuerpo en un estado problemáticamente paralizado, entumecido. En un estupor que pretendía ser eterno sin su consentimiento.

_Solo con su voz… ¿Es realmente su voz?_

– ¿Ryo…san? _–_ preguntó al aire. Aunque las interrogantes de su cabeza siguieran presentes, las de su corazón no. Sabía que era _él. _Los recuerdos se agolparon en su pecho, haciéndole remembrar cada maldita cosa que había llevado acabo con él, cada maldita sensación, cada maldito día que creyó en que su sentir era mutuo, cada maldito segundo…

Su juicio se derrumbó. Su mente se tornó difusa, sus piernas temblaron, su corazón se hundió en un mar de desesperación y recuerdos lacerantes conforme dicha figura avanzaba en la niebla; entonces lo vio perfectamente.

_Por supuesto que era él._

–Oh, no esperaba verte _–_una sonrisa aterradora se formó en su infantil rostro. Estaba mintiendo, y Kuramochi lo sabía. Siempre lo hacía, siempre lo hizo. Él solo se dejó llevar como un niño ingenuo por el demonio enfrente suyo; Kominato Ryousuke, con el que tenía un pasado atizador de dolor en él desde hace 5 años. Cuando conoció a Miyuki, y este le salvó de morir en circunstancias que le gustaría olvidar pero no puede por culpa del ser que lo enfrentaba escondiendo sus verdaderas intenciones detrás de esa sonrisa cautivadora.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? _–_interrogó, aliviado de no haber tartamudeado al decirlo. El de cabello rosa había caminado un poco en su dirección y estaba a pasos de Kuramochi. Dio un vistazo por el lugar, notando a un castaño aterrorizado que le causó risa.

Se rió, pues así quiso. Y Kuramochi asoció esa burda risa con él mismo. Pensaba que se estaba burlando de él, como siempre lo hacía, como siempre lo hizo.

* * *

><p>He vuelto con el segundo capítulo. ;3;<p>

En el siguiente (espero), desenredaré la historia de Ryo-san y Kuramochi y qué tuvo que ver (como ya hice alusión por ahí) Miyuki con ellos.

Saludos~.


End file.
